fallen_wingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ni-chan
The Nichan – The Feline Ani-humans The Nichan are a peaceful tribal race who live in the tribal lands of Nicoran, North of the great country of Karanthia. They are a simple people that believe in survival and the importance of passing their knowledge, to their offspring that they may have joy and prosperity in this life, and that they may one day be welcomed by the Great One Kuras into the everlasting planes when they finally pass on. Life for the Nichan is a simple one favouring to travel the planes and forests in their lands.They are split into small tribes rather than one large body, each tribe being no more than about 10 families. Each group has its own tribe elder called the Sakua and he or she makes all they major decisions if any are needed. Generally this involves when the tribe will move next, and to defuse any grievances or disputes. Every morning tribes gather together for a short ceremony to acknowledge the Sakua and ask the great Kuras to guide him or her as they travel the plains. As well as having a Sakua in each group there is one who overlooks all Nichan. This person is the Tarak and he is the eldest in age of all the Nichan The Tarak is seen as the head of all Nichan. By tradition he is always respected, and treated with as much respect as if Kuras was there himself. The Tarak travels between all the groups in Nicoran and give councils the Sakua if they request it from him. The Tarak will never question a Sakua unless there is a very good reason, as the Tarak knows that in order to maintain as strong group they must have a strong leader, and by contradicting the Sakua could bring unwanted problems in the future. A Day in the Life of a Nichan Picture Life for a Nichan can be hard at times, the constant travelling, foraging and general living can be hard going sometimes. In the morning a Tribe will wake up and dress, and proceed to the center campfire where they sit around and wait for the Carem and the Sakua. Then the Carem preforms a small ceremony with the Sakua at the head of the fire.The Carem is like the Shaman of the Nichan, who proceeds to first thanking Kuras and then acknowledging the Sakua, by Raising his/her hands above the head and saying; “Through the Gods that give us life, may Kuras your messenger hear the pleas of the Nichan and with thy power bless us all with the peace and prosperity that we all each deserve according to our works. May our Sakua guide us true and be just with the knowlege that Kuras and his Tarak’s have given us all. May all our actions please you all this day. " After this is done the Sakua stands up, invites the Carem to be seated, and says what he/she feels they need to say to the tribe and lets them know what they will be doing as a tribe for the day. After that all the Nichan are excused and each respective family is given an assignment that the must be completed for the benefit of the tribe. Some of these jobs include; Foraging for Food Making clothing Fetching water Craft tools Building the communal Tents And various other tasks set by the Sakua When the Jobs are all done for the day, most are free to do as they please, as long as they do not stray to far. (In order to leave the tribe you must get permission from the Sakua in order to do so.) The Nichans love games and anything that involves quick and nimble movement. They also use the time to develop talents and other interests, and even share what they have learned so far with others. At the end of the day the Nichan gather round the central campfire once more where the Sakua says a few words and dismisses them for rest for the next morning. Nichan Racial Traits Type: Monstrous Humanoid Size: Medium Hit Dice: 2d8 Speed: 40 ft Low-light-vision Darkvision: 60ft Natural Attacks : Claw 1d2, Bite 1d6 Full-Round-Action: 2 claws and 1 bite Base Attack Bonus: +2 Str: +2, Dex: +4, Int: -2, Cha: +2 Base Saves Fort: +0 Ref: +3 Will: +3 Skill Points (2+ Int Modifier) X 5 Natural Armor +2 Feats : Weapon Finesse Trip (Ex) : A Nichan that hits with a claw or bite attack can attempt to trip the opponent as a free action without making a touch attack or provoking an attack of opportunity. If the attempt fails, the opponent cannot react to trip the Nichan. Sprint (Ex) : Once per hour, a Nichan can move ten times its normal speed (400 feet) when it makes a charge. Scent (EX) : A Nichan can detect opponents by sense of smell, generally within 30 feet. If the opponent is upwind, the range is 60 feet. If it is downwind, the range is 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, can be detected at three times these ranges. The Nichan detects another creature’s presence but not its specific location. Noting the direction of the scent is a move action. If it moves within 5 feet of the scent’s source, the creature can pinpoint that source. A Nichan with the Track feat and the scent ability can follow tracks by smell, making a Wisdom check to find or follow a track. The typical DC for a fresh trail is 10. The DC increases or decreases depending on how strong the quarry’s odor is, the number of creatures, and the age of the trail. For each hour that the trail is cold, the DC increases by 2. The ability otherwise follows the rules for the Track feat. Creatures tracking by scent ignore the effects of surface conditions and poor visibility. Nichan can identify familiar odors just as humans do familiar sights. Water, particularly running water, ruins a trail Nichan. False, powerful odors can easily mask other scents. The presence of such an odor completely spoils the ability to properly detect or identify creatures, and the base Survival DC to track becomes 20 rather than 10. Favored Class : Tracker Level Adjustment +4